


Heat of the Moment

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action, Angst, Case Fic, Crime Scenes, Danger, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Photography, Relationship(s), Shooting, Team, Team as Family, implied past romantic relationships, new girl new rules, old times, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone attempts to kill Agent Bishop at a local crime scene, and Tony winds up saving her life-he momentarily forgets that Agent Bishop isn’t Ziva and kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own NCIS. 
> 
> -I'm not really all that familiar with the new seasons, but of course I've started watching again-though I am a bit behind. I'm planning on watching more later on Netflix (thanks to my sister!) and getting more of a feel for the character, but until then I'm stuck guessing at what the latest character replacement for Ziva is like. 
> 
> -insert this fic into whatever spot seems appropriate, someplace during the beginning of Season 11.

Fire sounded, and for a moment Agent Bishop-“Probie” to her teammates-thought that she was hit and was going to die. 

Except it wasn’t a bullet that slammed into her, and knocked her head sharply against the ground, but Tony Dinozzo who was looking down at her with wide eyes and a pale, frightened face. She opened her mouth to ask ‘what the hell’, when he took her by surprise for a second time-

And kissed her. 

Almost as soon as he pressed his lips to hers, he quickly jerked backwards as if stunned, leaving her to stare momentarily at him with stunned, disbelieving eyes as Gibbs and McGee were rushing up towards them. 

“Bishop!” Gibbs snapped, and she responded almost automatically, 

“I’m fine, Boss.”

“No she’s not, she’s bleeding.” Tony offered, pulling her up as he gazed around the crime scene. Bystanders were screaming, while the local police were attempting to handle them. McGee turned to Gibbs. 

“I’ll see if Ducky’s here yet,”

“Do that,” Gibbs said sharply, and McGee rushed off to find the medic. Bishop wasn’t entirely sure that she felt better that a guy who examined dead bodies was going to come and patch her up, but then she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Gibbs asked, but she noticed suddenly that he wasn’t looking at her but at Tony.

She exchanged a glance between them, wondering-what the hell?

“Uh, I’m fine,” She said, tentatively. At that moment, McGee came back up to them, looking barely out of breathe. 

“Ducky’s about ten minutes out-he had to fight traffic due to an unexpected accident at the four corners nearby,” He informed Gibbs who nodded tightly. 

“Fine. Let’s get her out of the limelight, and someplace less noticeable. Did you see who was shooting at you, Bishop?”

“Someone shot at me? All I know was that there was a loud noise, and then Tony knocked me to the ground,” She objected, glancing around in surprise. “Should we recover the bullet?” She added, on inspiration. 

There was a momentary pause. 

“I’ll get it,” Tony offered, quickly making his escape she noted critically-and then winced as she moved her head wrong. It was starting to ache just a bit, and she realized that her hands were trembling-whether from the abrupt rush of adrenaline from where Tony had kissed her, or from realizing that she’d been a hairs breadth from getting shot…  
She didn’t know. 

All she knew was that she suddenly wanted very much just to sit down. 

“Here,” Gibbs parked her at a nearby truck, and she leaned against it gratefully. Gibbs then gave her a bottle of water, which she drank about half of it down before capping the lid again. “Did you see anything, Probie?” He asked, his voice gentle and soothing-as though he knew she was likely to start going into shock at any moment. 

Hell, she’d never been shot at before. 

“No, boss. I was taking photographs, like you ordered, and…I heard what sounded like thunder and the next instant, Dinozzo had knocked me to the ground. I suppose I should thank him for saving me, do you think?” She asked, realizing that. 

“You can do that later,” Gibbs reassured her. “And I’m sure he’s aware that you’re grateful,” He added wryly. 

“We aren’t even at the case yet, and one of you attempts to get themselves shot!” Ducky’s exasperated voice came from nearby, and both looked over to see McGee, Ducky, and Palmer coming towards them. “I don’t like when crime scenes are contaminated by almost other crime scenes. Agent Bishop, are you alright?” Ducky asked, his voice going soft and he looked at her with grandfatherly concern. She wondered just how much their line of business separated them from being friends/partners to becoming family/lovers. Tony’s kiss had sent that line of questioning into a real tailspin, she thought ruefully. 

“I think I’m fine, aside from my pounding head.” She said, sighing. 

“Here, let me take a look. Gibbs, are you sure it’s safe enough now?”

“McGee and I are going to do a paremeter check, while Dinozzo is retrieving the bullet that nearly took out Agent Bishop,” Gibbs said crisply. “Also, I’ll ask the witnesses to see if they saw anything. You patch her up, Duck. Palmer, think you can take our other body by yourself?”

“Of course, boss.” Palmer said, saluting him. Gibbs actually smiled at that, and then went off to deal with the case. 

Bishop sighed-and then winced as Ducky began touching up her head injury with bandages and medicine. 

“Ow,” She couldn’t help but protest when he pressed hard against her skull where it hurt most. 

“I’m sorry, my dear. I’m simply checking…how is your vision? Here, how many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three,” She said, after a moment of careful study.

“Two,” Ducky said, frowning. She winced. “Light concussion, some bruising…I’m afraid you’re not going to be working much today or tomorrow, my dear.” He said gently. 

She sighed. 

“Damn. I’m benched already? Tony will be so disappointed that I didn’t even get to do any paperwork yet,” She grumbled, grinning at the last statement. 

Ducky chuckled. 

“I’m sure you’re not going to get out of the case that easily,” He warned, as he was fixing up the bandages on her head. “You seem more troubled than from nearly getting shot though, Agent Bishop.”

“Tony kissed me,” She blurted out, and Ducky’s hands stilled. “I mean…”

“In the heat of the moment, I presume?” Ducky said softly, and she nodded. “Ah. Well, there is some history there. The last two probies that were on the team, of course, he loved both of them…Kate died, a terrible tragedy. I still think he misses her more than anything. And Ziva…she recently left, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

She frowned. 

“So he kissed me because, what, I’m the latest addition?” She asked, and Ducky shook his head. 

“No. I think he kissed you because he missed what he could never have,” He said softly, and she stared, before sighing. 

“I don’t really resent him for it…I was just-taken by surprise is all. It’s not every day an attractive guy does that, you know?” 

“Who are you calling attractive?” Tony’s voice made her snap her head up-rather too quickly, and she winced. Tony sighed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologized, while Ducky looked reprovingly at him. 

“It’s fine,” She reassured him, wincing as she held her head. Ducky had already finished up the bandages. “Ducky says I’ve got a light concussion, and bruising.” She added. 

“She’ll be on desk-rest, if that. She shouldn’t even be looking at paperwork,” Ducky told Tony with a faint smile. 

“Probably she should stay indoors anyway, if someone’s shooting at her,” Gibbs said, coming there way. “What have you got, Dinozzo?”

While Tony began rattling off the findings of the shooting, she couldn’t help but watch him-the way he moved, and the way he talked…she had the feeling that if she allowed it, then within a while the two of them might be just as close as the last too women that Tony had clearly had very strong feelings for. 

Though she didn’t plan on that happening, as she was far more interested in keeping her job, thank you very much, and she knew Gibbs’s policy on dating coworkers-which was a big fat NO. 

Still, she couldn’t help but keep thinking back to that kiss…

She had the feeling she’d get to repay him back for it, when they were in another ‘heat of the moment’.

Smiling, she allowed McGee to escort her to the van as the prepared to head back to base.

At least, she was smiling until she realized that she had no clue what she was going to say to her husband if he somehow found out.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. Constructive critism would be very helpful, as I don't often do casefics. I'm not sure if I'll make this into a long fic either, depends on how many people enjoy it, I guess. Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are much love and appreciated!!! =D


End file.
